Machina
by Faliara
Summary: AU. Amnesiac 10-year-old apprentice thief Rex is hired, along with his teacher Spilken, to steal the goods from the Sarragasso Sapphire's most protected area. But while he's crawling through the airvents to get in, he suddenly finds himself falling out as a man in a green suit looks down incredulously at him, holding the grate in his hands.


**I know absolutely nothing about ****_Machina Rex_**** other than what I read on the wiki, so if you have the two issues that had been released on it and I am completely off on how certain characters act, well, this is already AU so consider them people who only share their names.**

_**Generator Rex**_**, on the other hand, is something that I watched from beginning to end. I had to restrain myself from jumping straight to the fanfiction site. I'm honestly worried that I'll get ****_them _****wrong as well, so tell me if my characterization is wrong or anything since this is my first time writing Generator Rex fanfiction and I'd really like to know how to write this. Dunno why, just... This one, I really don't want to mess this up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere, aboard the <em>Sarragasso Sapphire<em>, laughter and chatter could be heard among the many guests that stood in the dining hall.

"This is such a wonderful party, Mia!" someone commented.

"Why, yes. After all, I planned it, didn't I?" Everyone surrounding her laughed.

Mia Moore was a famous actress. She was slim, her long red hair styled upwards, with captivating green eyes. She wore a sleeveless black dress with a pearl necklace around her neck for the occasion.

She smiled as someone brought up _Dancing With Angels, _one of the many film successes she starred in._  
><em>

_God, I **love **being me._

* * *

><p>As the actress wallows in her popularity, she doesn't realize she was being watched by one assassin in green.<p>

One assassin in green, who was silently not-sulking behind his cool exterior.

Agent Six was one of Providence's top assasins. He was always, _always _seen wearing the same dark green suit, and most people who know about him fear him- and for good reason. He could kill you in the blink of an eye.

Which is why he feels rather insulted that he was assigned to keep an eye on a naive, narcissistic Hollywood actress with no explanation whatsoever.

"White Knight, care to tell me exactly _why _you assigned me to watch over a Hollywood actress, of all things?" he asked through his earpiece, voice not betraying emotion.

Knight sighed. "I know this seems like an absolutely useless mission, Six, but there's a reason."

"Care to explain?" Six doesn't really see exactly how watching a bunch of rich people chatting it up with each other- well, okay, there _can _be a reason in certain situations, but certainly not _this _one.

"Apparently, a couple of thieves have snuck onboard and are planning to steal goods from the ship's most protected area."

That _does _justify this mission a little, but Providence doesn't usually get involved with things like that. "You could've just called the cops," he pointed out.

"We believe the Sheik hired them."

Six was silent for a moment. "The Sheik, sir?" he asked slowly, wanting to make sure he heard right.

"Yes," Knight answered grimly. "They might be hiding in the crowd."

The Sheik was a crime lord. A powerful one, at that. He has several connections, with many working under him. He was a dangerous threat- even to Providence.

Whatever the goods were, it must be extremely important for him to get involved.

"You see why I put you on this mission, now?"

"Yes. But that doesn't explain why you told me to watch over Mia Moores."

"Oh, that?" Six could _hear _the amusement in the man's tone. "Thought you'd appreciate it; you're a fan, aren't you? After all, you and Holiday went to watch _Dancing With Angels _on your first date."

And just like that, White Knight hung up on Agent Six before he could finish processing what the man had said.

This was all Holiday's fault. She was the one who made him watch it with her on the night of the premier. It didn't help that it was that time of month for her either.

He pointedly ignored the fact that Knight had described their trip as a date.

* * *

><p>"Dammit... Dammit... Why won't this thing open up?!"<p>

Rex looked on, slightly concerned as the man who took him in attempted to pick the doorlock- the one that lead to the goods they were hired to steal.

Rex was a ten-year-old boy with his black hair spiked straight up. He wore a red-orange jacket along with a white-blue t-shirt with an orange exclamation mark on the right side of his chest. The man in front of him now- Spilken- had found him wandering on the streets of Mexico in a daze.

"Spilken?"

"Not now, boy, I'm trying to unlock this-" he jammed the picklock in, "damn-" he pulled it out again, "door!"

The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe the lock's not actually real."

Spilken stopped, turning towards him. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"That." He pointed towards a black circle on the wall- that you'd usually see by hotel doors.

"..." Spilken groaned. "Rex, why didn't you just tell me there was a card access system?"

"You were too busy trying to pick the lock."

He sighed. "Okay, new plan. Rex, try to get in through the ventilation system."

"But what about you?"

"I'll find another way in. Figure out how many guards there are in its second line of defense."

"Wha-" Rex looked up at Spilken in surprise. "There's another line of defense?"

"Yes, there's another line of defense. Now go!"

Rex started walking, then stopped.

"Spilken?"

Spilken sighed in frustration. "What is it, boy?"

"Remember what you promised? That you'd help me find my family?" Rex turned to him.

"... Rex," the man looked him in the eye. "You don't need them. You've got me now, remember?"

"... Yeah," said Rex. "I've got you now."

And Rex walked away, feeling oddly empty.

* * *

><p>"Oh, these flowers are beautiful, but they're just too much!" Mia exclaimed to herself in her personal quarters, looking at the flowers her lover had given to her.<p>

There really were too many. A young boy could fall into this and have his landing be soft. As flattered as she was, Mia wasn't really sure what to do with them.

'Of course, that isn't actually going to happen, will it?' Mia hummed to herself as she turned to the dresser with a smile.

Above her, Rex crawled through the airvents, not knowing that he just avoided said fate by choosing to go straight ahead instead of to the left.

* * *

><p>Six's head shot up as he suddenly heard a slight sound in the ventilation system.<p>

_Wha..._

_Is that the thief?_

He pulled a stool over and stepped on it, unlatching the vent from its place.

And a young boy promptly fell out.

"..."

The boy slowly looked up and gave a nervous smile.

"Uh... _Hola?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand because while I wanted to add more stuff to this, that seemed like a good point to end it at, and thus there's where I'll leave you at for now.<strong>

**This chapter is bound for editing. I feel I can do better.**

**So I don't exactly have the entire storyline planned out- still wondering how to bring this out, how to introduce certain characters, how to carry out events- but I do have some things grounded out, and I have the general idea of where I want to take this.**

**Please tell me what you think on your way out! It'd really help in the long run.**

**(Also, I dare you to give me a better name. I'd give it a better name, but I don't know what to put there.) **


End file.
